


Behind Closed Doors

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Coming Out, Funny, Humour, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Voyeurism, i guess??, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after, Light and L are the first ones at work. Mr Yagami and Mogi walk in on them making out</p><p>'My apologies again, Mr Yagami. It's only natural that you do not wish to know the details of your sons private life and what he gets up to behind closed doors.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Ryuzaki grumbled as he sat down in defeat; his legs hanging loosely in front of him.

'You alright there, Ryuzaki?' Light asked brightly.

He glared at Light. 'Light this is all your fault.'

'My fault? It's just as much yours.' He smirked.

'You didn't have to be _quite_ so rough.'

'You loved it.'

He glared at Light again and returned to the computer screen. 'My deductive reasoning is now reduced by 40%, I hope you're happy.'

'I am.'

'13%.'

'Seriously? I'm not Kira!'

'You're happy that my deductive reasoning is reduced.'

'I wouldn't say I'm _happy...'_

'No. I'd say you're smug.'

'Shouldn't I be?' He laughed, swinging the chain that joined the two.

'No. Now if you don't mind, Light, I'd like to try to get some work done before the others arrive.'

'Well you _could_ do that...' Light said softly, and wheeled his chair over to Ryuzaki's side and kissed him softly on the cheek.

'I can and I will.'

'But Ryuzaki...' Light pouted. 'I want a kiss.'

'Whining will get you nowhere.'

'Please?'

He sighed and turned to face Light, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. However before he could move away, Light's hand was at the back of his neck, pulling him back for more.

'Light...' He tried, pulling away slightly.

'I will sit on you.' Light warned, putting an arm around Ryuzaki's shoulders.

Light smiled and stood up. He pushed Ryuzaki's chair back a little and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

'Later, Light.' Ryuzaki said softly.

'No one's around.' Light replied, pressing his lips to Ryuzaki's.

Despite Ryuzaki's reluctance, his lips moved against Light's and he let out a soft moan into Light's mouth. His hands soon found Light's waist as Light's own found the mess that Ryuzaki liked to call hair.

There was a cough from behind them and Light leapt apart from Ryuzaki in surprise and tripped over the chain in his haste to remove himself from his lap.

Light looked ashamedly up at his father and Mogi from the floor, a pink dusted his cheeks as he cleared his throat and stood up. He took a deep breath and sat down in his own chair this time.

'My apologies, Mr Yagami.' Was all that left Ryuzaki's mouth as he stared at the footage from the surveillance cameras.

Chief Yagami was still in shock and his mouth fell open a few times and was then promptly closed. He opted not to say anything which Light was thankful for and sat down on his own chair.

Light said nothing, he sent glances at both his father and Ryuzaki, the latter of which were returned with slight smirks.

'Sorry I'm a little late Ryuzaki...' Matsuda's voice came as he entered the room.

'No matter, Matsuda.' Ryuzaki waved it off.

'Hey... Ryuzaki... Why are you sitting like that?' Matsuda questioned with a frown.

His usually ghostly pale cheeks flushed pink momentarily and Light sniggered.

He deliberated his answer. 'I'm not feeling my best and it is more comfortable for me to sit like this for the time being.'

Light snorted and then quickly covered his mouth.

'Oh be quiet, Light, it's _your fault_.' He whispered, albeit loudly enough that the Chief groaned and put his head in his hands.

'I do not wish to know!' He said with a heavy sigh, glancing at the two.

'My apologies again, Mr Yagami. It's only natural that you do not want to know the details of your son's private life and what he gets up to behind closed doors.' Ryuzaki answered reasonably.

'Ryuzaki, _please_!'

A/N: I find this far too amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this always makes me laugh so much
> 
> I wrote this ages ago so sorry it's kinda ooc
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
